Memento Mori
by LastRedAppleStanding
Summary: On Bella's Wedding day, she finds out a promising truth. Scared for her future with Edward, she fights with a strength she has never possessed before. Inspired from Flyleaf's follow up debut album 'Memento Mori'.


**I have decided that I am going to do a story in favour to my ultimate favourite band and there new album. Can't wait to see them in March.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Flyleaf, or her words of wisdom.**

**Track 1 –Flyleaf – Beautiful Bride.**

_Extract From Memento Mori's Booklet._

_The Passerby Army's mission is to bring peace, Faith, Hope, Freedom and above all love to the entire world. Our mantra is "Memento Mori". These words remind us that our mission is urgent, and that when death comes to anyone, at 18 or 80, a mortal life proves o be a short. We are reminded by Memento Mori to never waste a moment without advancing the mission. The fate of our children and grandchildren depends on how we use the time we are given. At a recent gathering, my heart broke as I looked over the Passerby Army. These men and women were ready to live and die for love; yet somehow they had gone from fighting the enemy to bickering and fighting each other. I thought through what I could say to encourage them again. With all the strength of my voice and my heart I commanded "Unified Diversity! Functioning As One Body…"_

--

Today was the day. I was finally getting married to the love of my life and I couldn't be happier. Alice had strapped me in tight, my hair and makeup was perfect and I felt like a million dollars. Nothing could ruin this day for me. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called and Jasper of all people strolled into my dressing room. The shock on my face was evident and he looked nervous.

"Erm…Jasper, What do I owe the pleasure of your company on this joyous day?"

He gave me an impossible blush expression and motioned to sit down next to me. I nodded in agreement.

He sighed before he began. "Listen Bella… I know that you probably don't want me barging in on you as it is your wedding day but I would like to chat." I looked at the clock hanging about the mirror and nodded again. I had another hour before I had to walk down the aisle.

He took an exaggerated breath before beginning.

"As vampires you know that each one of us has a power. It could be distinct or it can be quite obvious. Either way, mine and Carlisle's theory is that every one of us has one." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where was this going? He asked silently if he could continue and I let him.

"As you full well know, Edward will be changing you soon after this wedding and each one of us are curious to which power you will posses. Edward has been having mixed feelings these last few weeks and I have picked up that he is worried."

"Is he having cold feet?!" I blurted out before I let him continue.

He shook his head with a small smile. "He is quite eager to be your husband. You're safe."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. If he was, I could not cope with that today.

"Bella, when you visited the Volturi, not one of those vampires could hurt you or touch you in any way. I can only pick up only discrete emotions from you, Alice has to try extra hard to see your future and Edward cannot read your mind. There are around two hundred of the Volturi clan and not one of them could pick up anything from you. Do you know how rare that is?"

I thought back to the time I saw the Volturi and instantly cringed. It wasn't something I liked to think about. I nodded anyway remembering clearly the way that Aro had touched me and yet, still didn't know anything about me. And when Jane walked tried to hurt me. Her furious expression was permanently etched into my memories. I couldn't tell you how many times I have woken up screaming about them, but Edward was always there to dry my tears and hush me back to sleep. He felt so guilty that he had brought me into his dangerous life style.

Jasper must have picked up a vibe from me and gave me a cautious expression. "Yes. I realise that now. I just thought it was because I had a slight glitch in my brain. Edward described it as his mind being tuned to FM radio and he was getting AM from me. I never really thought about it like this."

Jasper's face was expressionless though he was nodding to me and concentrated like no other on my little speech. I looked back at the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed.

"Bella." I looked back at him. "The way that you act; complete opposite to how a vampire would act." He counted them off on his fingers. "Faints at the sight of blood, Vegetarian, and you are naturally clumsy…" I grimaced at this and Jasper gave me a sly smile.

He carried on his sentence "And yet, you act as if you were made to be a vampire." He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"So what are you saying?" I questioned curiously.

"You may possess more than our standard powers. Our family and…" He gulped. "The Volturi have come to the conclusion that you may be the key to our existence. The queen of all vampires."

My jaw must have dropped to the floor and suddenly all I could see were stars. I was still there, and yet I was completely gone. The queen of vampires. Have they gone completely mad? How could I be the queen of vampires when their race has been roaming the earth now for millions of years? I should have been born years ago if I were. Which I can't be? I mean wouldn't I have been born a vampire? Oh gosh, is that why Edward has been acting so weird with me lately? He hasn't let me out of his site for months and even though you aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding, he insisted that he didn't care and snuggled with me all night. He has been extra nice to me and that's impossible because he's the nicest person I've ever met. He's let me do anything and we even got to second base a few nights ago.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Is that why Edward has been so protective of me?" Jasper looked alarmed but nodded anyway. I had learnt to except that I may or may not be the queen when I change and this got me thinking.

"What will happen to me?" I pleaded him with my eyes.

He looked remorseful. "We don't know, but we have a good idea that the Volturi will be coming and change you them there selves. That's one of the reasons why Edward proposed." That last sentence hurt more than anything else he had said. "So Edward just wanted to marry me because I might be queen?" The tears were flowing freely now and I couldn't care less if my make up run.

Jasper was quick to excuse this though and jumped up with a pleading expression. "Of course not Bella! He loves you like no other and it would break him if anything happened to you. He wanted to marry you before any of this was ever discussed and the only reason he proposed so quickly was because he doesn't want them taking you away from us. You are chained unconditionally if you get married."

His speech moved me and all I could do was sob like a three year old. I don't want to leave Edward. I don't want to be taken away from my family. But it looks like that's impossible now. I have no choice as to whether I want to be changed or not anymore. It's a done deal.

Jasper surprised me then and picked me up in his arms, hugging me to comfort me. I could feel that he was trying to soothe me with his powers but it was useless against his strength. I was changing already and I hadn't even been bitten yet.

"Bella stop crying please, you have to get married any second now." He breathed into my ear and I started to calm down. He was right, today is supposed to be about me and Edward. I need to be there for him.

"Jasper, why did you tell me this now? I'm scared." I whispered and my voice broke halfway.

"I thought you had a right to know. Before you married him, you needed to know everything." He whispered back and placed me back on the floor. The intimacy of that moment with Jasper surprised me to no end. He had always been the weakest in the family and kept his distance. Touching me was not an option with him, and yet he had picked me up in his arms and helped me at my most vulnerable.

Suddenly Alice burst through the door. She stood frozen to the spot with a sorrowful and surprised expression. Jasper still had his arm round me. Alice was never taken by surprise.

"Bella…" Alice croaked at me and she was in my arms in a split second. "I'm so sorry Bella, this wasn't supposed to happen." She glared at Jasper out of the corner of her eye. I began the feel sorry for him. I don't want to know how much trouble Jasper if going to get in when everybody finds out.

--

Five minutes later I was at the start of the aisle. Alice had fixed my makeup and hair again with her superhuman speed and I looked fabulous again; on the inside though…not so much.

I promised myself that I will be happy for the occasion though and Edward was still oblivious to my little encounter with Jasper. All was good in his books but I knew that he was still worried. I could pick up the signs in his face and posture now and I can't believe that I didn't see them before. He looked beyond worried but he was putting on a brave face for me. My brave, silly vampire. We will make this work.

Everybody was here; all of the vampires and Werewolf's, friends and family. I felt honoured that all of them turned up and by the looks on their faces, so were they. I put on a brave face and the music began. The wedding was being placed in the Cullen's back yard for privacy from city on goers and I was thankful for that. This was embarrassing enough, even though I was enjoying every second of it.

Edward finally turned around when I was halfway there and the smile on his face was the most vulnerable and blissful thing I had ever seen. He was as scared as I was but I knew that he wanted this more than anyone. He was waited a hundred and ten years to find his girl and he chose me. I was the one he chose to make his wife.

Small tears formed in my eyes and Charlie gripped my hand tighter. I never thought of how this day could affect Charlie. He is terrible with emotions and he was being strong for me today. I didn't need to see him cry; I could already see how this affected him from the slight shaking in his hands. It's nice to know that I am loved in more than one way.

When I got to Edward, Charlie placed my hand in Edwards and he kissed my hand, looking devotedly into my eyes.

We turned to the pope and began.

_Unified diversity  
Functioning as one body  
Every part encouraged by the other  
No one independent of another  
You're irreplaceable, indispensable  
You're incredible  
Incredible_

_(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride_

_Strengthen your arms now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Urgency's here now  
Train your fingers for battle  
Fighting this violence  
With your feet wrapped in peace  
Sad tears and silence  
Now screams of joy  
Victory_

_(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride_

_Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying_

_We're not gonna fall and forget  
How far You went to pick us up  
If one part's hurt the whole body's sick  
If one part mourns we all mourn with Him  
Rejoice, and we'll sing with you  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_(Chorus)  
Beautiful bride  
Body of Christ  
One flesh abiding  
Strong and unifying  
Fighting ends in forgiveness  
Unite and fight all division  
Beautiful bride (x2)_

**Please tell me what you think. I think this is the best thing I have ever written. **

**Erin x**


End file.
